


Work in process

by Yellowgreentrunk



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowgreentrunk/pseuds/Yellowgreentrunk
Summary: Following up the life of famous writer who won't let anyone in, but somehow someone does.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hope y'all likes this

It was a rainy day when his door was knocked loudly, his house was on the skirt of town he doesn't have any neighbor nor friends.

It was weird like a foreign feeling it took him a while to get up and open the door.

At first, he thought it was a dream maybe he was still asleep but the lad in front of him screamed and it felt far it has echos.

"Alex Alex Alex" here he was Miles fucking Kane in flesh and Alex felt a wave of tears hitting him as he broke down in tears.

"You fucking wanker I thought you will never visit  
I thought your new boyfriend kept you busy oh my god" he basically throws himself at his friend arms wanting to hold him it been a while since he had any human contact.

"It was weird when Matt told me you bought a small cottage but honestly I can really tell why you stay here all the time it's... Cozy" he finished his sentence with a wide smile showing off his crooked teeth.

"Indeed," Alex said as he leads Miles to sit down at the couch " I have this delicious coffee want some?"  
Alex was still talking as he went to the small kitchen to make two cups of coffee.

Miles went to look at the boy as he danced around the kitchen making coffee the smell was soft almost comforting and he realized how tired he was.

"Don't sleep like this you ain't a fucking horse "  
Alex told him as he laughed quietly at his own joke.  
" Nah not sleeping I was just you know smelling coffee in the right way eyes close nose wide open"  
Alex giggled at him and said" you are literally so full of shite come to sit down let's drink and eat chocolate since I have this huge box and I don't wanna eat all alone" 

it wasn't about wanting to finish the box only it was more about wanting to share it with Miles  
He felt helpless around this arse head.

"They fired me" it was sudden as it left Miles mouth Alex was shocked for what it seems to be a decade  
Closing his mouth and gaping at him.

"I had a fight with Ralph" everything fall into place with the last few words as it left The whole puzzle complete.

"I thought you liked him"  
" I thought so"  
" So where do we go from here?"  
It wasn't a question it was no surprise that Alex was madly in love with him since he did that interview a few years back.

Alex was a very famous writer who won't do an interview with anyone but he somehow agreed  
If Miles was his interviewer, Alex was falling in love with him every time they met and since he knew Miles was in a relationship with his advisor he kept his feeling looked until one day they both were drunk  
And were nearly about to have sex when Alex stopped him and told him how much he was in love with him but he can't do it to his partner.

It felt almost like yesterday and Alex thought he was the only one who remembers that night vividly.

" I wanna spend a few days here if it's okay"  
" Yeah you can the cottage is big enough for the  
Both of us".  
Miles smiled at him as they both walked to the bedroom that was located upstairs it has one big size queen bed and Alex's heart was beating at the anticipation of what could possibly happen, it's not like he was hoping for his dreams to turn into reality but his heart wasn't listening anyway.

It was Miles who suggested They sleep together on the bed, " it's cold Alex I won't let you sleep on the couch" two things with no connection he just hoped Alex would change his mind.  
" It's not a big deal and either way the sofa downstairs turns into a bed and I had a heating system so doncha worry" it was stupid and he longs to feel the other's body against him but he can't let his desires win not now.


	2. Two

Alex woke up first with an ache in his back, he went to make breakfast with the Beatles playing on low volume.

A few minutes later he heard the shower running and Miles voice singing along the lyrics even though he was sure the volume wasn't loud for him to hear  
So he raised it and put his phone closer to the stairs making sure he can hear it more clearly.

Miles was so full of life anywhere he exists the whole place light up he was like the sun but way warmer.

Alex bent down to Fitch some soap from the sink cabinet and he couldn't see anything so he decided to sit down and look further inside it.

Whilst Alex was still searching Miles entered the kitchen talking loudly but Alex couldn't hear him   
So Miles bent down to look at his troubled face.

"What the fuck love?" He said it with a laugh " why are you inside the cabinet are ya hidin'?  
"Fuck you no I want the dish soap I'm sure I have back up "   
" Lemme help you"  
As he sits down Alex's face was few inches away from his.

If Alex was to describe how Miles smelled at this practical moment he will say he smell like sea and lemon with a hint of something unique belongs only to this man, and he couldn't take his eyes away   
From him, last time they saw each other Miles hair was taller and Alex hair was shorter but now roles were reversed and god he wanted to move his fingers through Miles mohawk.

"I know I shouldn't ask this" Miles was whispering   
Looking between Alex white lips and his eyes " but can I kiss you?".

It knocked the air out of his lungs he wished so long for this moment to kiss Miles with no guilty no eyes no unsure feelings.

It felt like heaven was finally allowing him to be loved even for a split second he was all for it and he let his lips do the work, some things are better left unsaid.

Their lips collided under the kitchen sink in cliche romance Alex fingers going straight to hold onto   
Miles shirt with all my loving playing softly like background music.

It was soft with a bit of roughness it was like two heart kissing in the middle of the night with the rain slowly falling out of the cloud as there were hanging in the sky keeping the sun away from them, and somehow everything felt warmer.

The kiss was innocent no teeth nor tongues were fighting, they drunk air from each other lungs Alex smelled him and throw his head on Miles's shoulder running out of breath.

"This was magical" Miles was breathing slowly whilst Alex's face was red.

"I never wanted to kiss someone as much as you"  
It was a confess from Alex going straight to Miles's bones.

"You can kiss me all you want I don't wanna go anywhere and I'm not planning on giving up" They kissed again softly but with tongues no one was trying to be more dominant they both weren't seeking for anything but love.

"Wanna have breakfast?"Alex broke the kiss first staring at Miles's eyes with adoration and love.  
"Of course I want".

They had breakfast in bed watching a movie until later in the afternoon when Miles realized that Alex was asleep.

He left the bed and went down he looked around and decided to go and grab them lunch from any local store he put on his jacket and left with his hoody up.

It was 5:00 pm when Alex woke up alone in his house no sign of Miles whatsoever and he felt sick to his stomach, he was going to cry but he figured that crying won't take him anywhere besides it's still early maybe he went somewhere?   
he went showering instead of waiting.

It Was around 9:00 pm and Miles haven't called or message him saying anything.  
Alex laid down on his bed fully clothed and feeling empty, he stopped getting drunk 13 months ago and he wasn't about to go back down that road again.

The Beatles were still playing and he felt mad and smashed his phone on the wall, tears were forming in his eyes he felt stupid for believing in him for trusting him and letting him in.  
He just did what he can do best he cried till he falls asleep on the stairs covered up in his blanket feeling miserable and naive.

Miles was lost again trying to phone Matt to ask him where the cottage was but the dude was busy with god knows what, the food was getting colder and so does Miles and he was late and Alex won't return his calls they all go straight to his voicemail.

It was 11:30 pm when Matt finally sent him the location asking why Alex won't answer either of their phone calls, " maybe he is still asleep?"  
Miles was trying to find excuses for Alex behavior   
He was mad at him but when he opens the door the sight of Alex asleep on the steps wit his hair messy and ugly clothes all covered up in his rainbow-colored blanket he knew what the man went through, he located Alex phone looking barely like a device.

He prepared the food and went to wake Alex who face was holding a look of pure scandalized  
" I thought you left me" if Miles wasn't so close to Alex he would say it's a freaking kid this voice can't belong to a 33 years old guy.  
"I got lost".  
"Why what happened?".  
"Bought lunch... Or dinner in this case" Miles said it with a smile trying to cheer Alex up a bit.

They eat in silence, while they were cleaning the dishes Alex broke the endless silence, " I'm sorry for not trusting you".  
"It's okay... Wanna sleep with me?"  
" I guess".

They got into bed around 1:05 am watching some videos on YouTube when Miles said:" are you seeing anyone?" Miles knows the answer he just wanted to makes sure.  
"No, I'm not".  
He looked at him for a second before they both started attacking each other with tiny kiss the TV was long forgotten as they both found something better.

Alex fall asleep first with his head fitting so perfectly against Miles chest and Miles couldn't help but feel protective over the boy even though Alex was older  
There's always this thing about him makes him seem so young and fragile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yellowgreentrunk


	3. Three

It became a habit for Miles to wake up every day and see Alex dancing to a different song, and today Alex is swaying to Tom waits.  
He stayed where he was staring at the man and suddenly he noticed that Alex's face was clean the beard and mustache were no longer there.

He smiled at him, it's funny how young he looked just by shaving his face.

" I thought I heard a saxophone" Alex was still in his own bubble singing and dancing while cooking pancakes in the small pan, a cup of coffee was beside the mixer.

And Miles felt like he could get used to this madness, "I'm drunk on the moon " he joined him singing the rest of the lyrics, and Alex laughed kissing Miles's lips Alex tasted like coffee and cigarettes.

"You still smoke?"  
"From time to time, I'm trying to cut down"  
" what are you cooking?"  
"Nothing special just blueberry pancakes"  
Miles kissed him again on the lip before he took a sip from Alex's coffee.

They had breakfast in the kitchen eating from the pan with two cups of coffee nothing fancy.

"You know," Miles said as he drunk his coffee" I saw a park the other day it looked lovely," he said with a wide grin "let's have a picnic".  
Alex couldn't help the swell in his heart having a picnic with Miles was one of his childish dreams.  
"Of course lets make cake and tea".

The weather was getting colder, the park wasn't busy few people were here and there as they both sit down under the tree.

Alex was feeling more alive than he ever thought he would feel as Miles was talking about something happened a few years back when he did his first interview" and the guy was so worried about the camera he kept saying does it really add 5 kilos"  
And Alex laughed not cuz the story was funny but cuz Miles looked pretty telling it.

The sun went down to shine somewhere else as the moon took her place and Miles noticed how comfortable Alex was around him leaning his head on his shoulder singing in a hushed voice.

" How did I end up so lucky?" it wasn't a question it was more of a confess.  
"I think we both are lucky ".  
"I never wanted to be with anyone before we met".  
Alex was in Miles lap kissing him softly without a care in the world, he felt like he belonged to this boy   
They fit together like a jigsaw.

" Let's go home" Alex was running out of breath, nearly begging Miles to take him away.

Yesterday rain made today's stars shine brighter without the cloud. 

Soon as the cottage door closed Miles throw Alex against the door kissing him roughly his hand touching Alex's hair Nearly pulling from time to time   
Neither of them felt like vanilla was a great taste.

"Let's take this upstairs"  
"You said this sofa turn into a bed".  
" I lied".  
The moonlight was enough for them to go without an accident, Miles throw him on the bed clothes were not the only problem they have.

Tongue and teeth were colliding in a hurricane of love and desperation, the kiss was broken as they both were trying to get rid of every article of clothing.

He forced Alex on his back and started planting kisses all over his face and body touching every part his hands were able to reach.

Nipples stomach nose and forehead, he felt the love he holds in his heart spilling out of him every time  
Alex look at him through his eyelashes, this wasn't about wanting so much to be inside him this was more about showing him how much love he has for the man.

"Stop being so cute and fuck me already" it wasn't dirty it was more lovely and innocent.

"don't rush me"He bites harder on his left nipple  
And then he licked it with a kiss, he did the same to the right watching his teeth form a mark on the supple skin, he went to his stomach starting with light kisses and then biting and then repeating the same actions driving Alex mad, he went down further with his mouth kissing every skin on his way to what he really desires.

Before Miles could even touch him Alex almost shouted "don't touch me" Miles's face was blank for a moment he felt scared and worried that he might have done something Alex wasn't comfortable with  
And the man took a second to collect himself " don't I'll cum faster than I want" and Miles laughed all his worries were washed away.

And then he realized it, Alex was never in a relationship not any that he was aware of and he knows everything about this falling angle in front of him.

"You never been with a man?" He didn't mean to break the mood but he wanted to know and like all his recent questions he knows the answer.

"Fuck you Miles you wanna have a chat now?, Between my fucking legs? With a teeth mark all over my tits" it was supposed to be bitchy and annoyed but somehow it sounded funny almost adorable.

He kissed the fragile man on the lips one two three and four with a sound smiling down on him, fuck he doesn't care about his sex life, all he cares about is that this man belongs to him only and he's gonna now sleep beside him, this whole thing is not just sex.

He brought the lub from the drawer that Alex told him about before he went back to his position.

Alex raised his legs holding each knee with a hand feeling the anticipation building up by the second,  
As Miles wet fingers touch him in the hidden pucker   
He felt his arse cheek being pulled apart slowly   
At first, it felt aline almost hurtful and his eyes rolled back as he panted softly his grip loosened as he pulled more skin into his closed palms.

Two fingers were opening him his whole face and body were on fire as he tried to maintain his breathing.

Suddenly two weren't enough and soon as one of Miles's fingers touched something in him he started meeting Miles's fingers pushing against them trying to get them deeper, and as if Miles knew him he added two more and Alex was instantly in heaven.

Suddenly when he was feeling more than word could describe Miles took his fingers out and looked at Alex.

"I love you" it was simple and honest and Alex felt tears forming in his eyes as Miles pushed slowly into him, he was way bigger than Alex thought as his hand went straight to hold the sheets tighter with each push Alex was pushed back into the matters.

His fingers were turning white as he tried to stay on the bed with miles thrust, he closed his eyes feeling stars and constellation forming in front of him this was heaven and he's dead, he can smell Miles and hear his breathing as he groans and curses loudly   
And Alex joined him.

"Ah Miles please kiss.. kiss..kiss me" he tried to push himself on his elbows to meet Miles.

Their lips met as he provided them for Miles to bite them til they draw blood, they were breathless no dirty talk was needed as their lips found something better to keep them occupied.

"You can cum? Do you need help?"  
"N..no just fuck me harder".

And the crooked teeth man didn't need to be told twice.

He went full force almost at brutal speed, pushing Alex against the headboard and Alex's hand went above his head to hold onto it.

"I.. I..I love you" it was breathless and small and it was all Miles needed to cum with Alex breathing slowly.

" Shit when did you cum?"  
" I don't know".  
Alex laid back in bed his eyelids heavy as he blacked out.

"You know this hot tub is amazing," Miles said as he took a sip from his Martine he always likes to cut himself off to take a sip, it was one of the habits that Alex love so much" we can have another round here".  
He said it like it was the most normal thing ever.

"I guess the second round gonna be tomorrow I still feel your cum dripping out of me"  
"What can I do you are so hot and warm".  
"Shut up and kiss me".

Alex laid his head on Miles's chest, his chest became one of Alex's favorite places to sleep.  
" You know we could live here forever and just fuck the outside world, we could like have a small farm with animal dogs cats and trees and plants here and there".  
Alex's head was getting heavier as he was about to fall asleep mumbling still about how life would be perfect if they lived together.  
"If you fall asleep here I'm not gonna take you to back to bed I swear I'll let you sleep here"  
"No, I'm not gonna sleep just resting my eyes you know".

And Miles ended up carrying Alex back to his bed.


End file.
